Epic Armor
Epic Armors are the strongest armors in the game. They have 5 stars ( ) and were introduced to Knights & Dragons on the 24th July 2013. Each epic armor can only be obtained in a certain way (e.g. Chests, Tournaments, Fusion, Guild Wars). Epic Plus armors cannot be obtained by fusion. One other noteworthy feature is that all epic armors have their own animated 'aura' or particle effect. For example: Arborsteel Vanguard has bubbles seemingly forming out of the armor and Moontide Platemail has a Shiny affect on its armor or the Forgestone Aegis has a Burning aura and ghostly fire. Epic Armor Tiers =Proto Tier= Proto Tier Epics are considered the weakest Epics in the game, only two Epics are part of this group, they are the Moontide Platemail and the Cloudrange Platemail. Moontide, being the first Epic ever, is widely known as the worst Epic in the game. Cloudrange holds the title for worst GW Epic, As it was the First Guild War Epic (Not Forgestone Aegis as many people believe). Both Epics have a Stat Total that is lower than 3000 (Regular Version). Both of these armors also use their first evolution helmet as their Avatar look. Epics in this Tier: *Moontide Platemail *Cloudrange Platemail =First Tier= The First Tier starts with the first Mono Fire Epic ever released, the Blazeborne Vanguard. Tier one Epics have a stat total that is over 3000 (Regular Version), and they are very common Armors in the game, as most of them are fusable, or obtainable from Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena, or Gem Events. Two of these Epics are now called "replaced", the Blazeborne Vanguard and Tectonic Mantle, as the newer Epic Boss Armors+ have greater stats if Guild Elements come into play. Starting from Armor of the Devoted, these Epics started using their second evolution form as their avatar. Epics in this Tier: *Blazeborne Vanguard *Tectonic Mantle *Maelstrom Irons *Forgestone Aegis *Beastmaster's Battlegear *Aegis of Sky Majesty *Soulshard Necromantle *Armor of the Devoted *Northerner's Battlegear *Arborsteel Vanguard *Blazestone Mantle *Kerstman's Shroud *Druidic Platemail *Bronze Chromatic Mantle =Second Tier= The Second Tier starts with the first Fire/Earth Epic Armor, the Runic Robes. These Epic Armors have a total stat combination of 3300 (Regular Version) and they are generally fairly common Epics. The Tier Two Epics have just recently started popping up in Guild Wars (Top 25), Arena and Gem Events. This Tier introduced many different. Most of the Epics in this tier have a total stat combination of 3500 (Regular Version), the only armors that do not in this tier are the Runic Robes, Sandstorm Platemail and the Silver Chromatic Mantle Epics in this Tier: *Runic Robes *Sandstorm Platemail *Cyclone Chainmail *Armor of the Komodo *Hellfire Platemail *Specter's Shroud *Snowstorm Platemail *Aquatic Battlegear *Arcane Mantle *Sol Vanguard *Silver Chromatic Mantle *Triskelion Wargear =Third Tier= The Third Tier starts with the fresh Centurion Aegis, which became fusible a month ago. These Epics have a stat total of 3600+ (Regular Version) and are generally known to be really strong Epics. This tier includes the best fusable Epics to date DeMortuis Robes and Cryptid Wargear. These Epics have recently been popping up in Gem Events. Epics in this Tier: *Centurion Aegis *Cryptid Wargear *Arclite Shroud *Revelation Robes *Apocalypse Platemail *DeMortuis Robes *Stalwart Vanguard *Dragonborn Aegis *Odin's Call *Stormwatch Raiment =Fourth Tier= The Fourth Tier begins with the Champion's Battlegear, the first Water/Earth Guild War Epic. These Epics have a stat total of 3800+, and are known to be the newer Epics. None of these Epics have been featured in any special event outside of their own Chance Chest or Guild War, and none of these Chest Epics are fusable. This is the third rarest tier to date, since they would have only been obtainable from the certain Guild War or they might only be obtainable from Chance Chest. The only Epic in this Tier that does not have a total stat total of 3800+ is the Gold Chromatic Mantle. Epics in this Tier: *Champion's Battlegear *Flameguard Platemail *Earthwarden's Shroud *Chaos Vanguard *Horde Wargear *Guardian Wargear *Gold Chromatic Mantle *Ravage Shieldplate *Wasteland Platemail *Ronan StarRobes =Fifth Tier= The Fifth Tier is currently the second smallest tier, only 9 Epics are in it's tier. These Epics have a total combined stat of 3900+. There isn't much to say about this tier, other than it houses the strongest Epic in the game, and that only nine Epics are released for this tier so far, and only four of these Epics are obtainable outside of Guild Events. Epics in this Tier: * Harlequin Roguegear * Firestorm Vanguard * Sauric Platemail * Armor of the Peacock * Naga Platemail * Rivenborn Aegis * Undead Robes * Bonesaw Carapace * Sharksteel Mantle * Category:Armors Category:Gameplay